


Yamato-san

by kaoruhana



Series: Iruka Week 2021 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Iruka Week, Iruka is a teacher, Kindergarten, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaoruhana/pseuds/kaoruhana
Summary: One of Iruka's kindergarten students is the mayor's son.  This student has a stalker.  So Yamato-san, is assigned to become Iruka's undercover TA to catch him.Told in Eleven Drabbles of 100 words each.Iruka Week Day 4: AU Prompt
Relationships: Umino Iruka/Yamato | Tenzou, implied
Series: Iruka Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200356
Kudos: 11
Collections: Iruka Week 2021





	Yamato-san

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: AU  
> Word Count: 1,100

*** * * * ***

Iruka wiped his hands on his khakis nervously as he walked towards the Principal’s office. He has no idea why he has been called there.

When he enters, he is shocked. 

In the office is the Principal, the Chief of Police, and two officers. 

“Ah, Iruka-sensei, thank you for joining us on such short notice.” 

Iruka nods, not sure what else to say. 

The principal beckons him forward, and Iruka obeys. He sees a series of photographs on the principal’s desk which are pushed towards him. 

To his shock, they all show pictures of one student in particular: Naruto Uzamaki. 

*** * * * ***

Naruto Uzumaki is the mayor’s son, a student Iruka both likes and dislikes. He can be a prankster but follows directions and behaves most of the time. 

And the mayor believes Naruto is in trouble and might have a stalker. 

So, Iruka, who has just been promoted to head Kindergarten teacher, gets a teaching assistant courtesy of the police force, which has decided to send an undercover officer to fill the role and act as Naruto’s bodyguard. 

Iruka thinks Yamato-san has no idea what he’s in for. But, surprisingly, the man woos the class with origami and knowledge of flowers. 

*** * * * ***

Working with Yamato-san isn’t actually bad. The man is terrible at dealing with kids throwing temper tantrums and acting out. And he is a frequent victim of Naruto’s pranks.

But he is able to engage most of the girls in reading and discussion and play because they all like flowers. 

And one day, when the kids are acting rowdy, and Iruka has given more time-outs and red cards than he can count, he marches over and gives them all a stare down. 

Perhaps there is more to this man Iruka thinks, and he might be a decent TA after all. 

*** * * * ***

Mizuki is livid at the fact that Iruka gets a TA. Iruka realizes most of his ire stems from the fact that he is jealous of Iruka’s promotion. 

While it stings, Iruka tries to let it slide. It seems Mizuki doesn’t want to let it go however, and Iruka watches his friendship fall apart before his eyes.

Meanwhile, Yamato-san is actually good with the kids. They follow his instructions at recess, they get excited when he is going to read to them at story time, and they fight over who gets to sit at his table during the crafting hour. 

*** * * * ***

The first time Iruka notices he is staring at Yamato-san is at lunch one day. The kids are sharing lunches or eating their homemade bentos when Sakura-chan walks over to Yamato-san and holds out an onigiri. 

Iruka’s teaching assistant has a conversation with her which Iruka can’t hear, but when he takes the onigiri from her and takes a bite out of it, Sakura-chan’s smile is wide and bright. 

As they pack up to leave the school at the end of the day, Yamato-san tells him Sakura-chan is his partner’s adopted daughter and that Yamato was wrapped around her fingers. 

*** * * * ***

The first time Iruka sees Yamato-san act as an officer is at recess about a month later. His voice is authoritative as he tells Iruka to take the kids inside immediately. Iruka follows his directions wondering what it was that set the man on edge. 

The kids are curious too, and they continuously ask him about the now absent teaching assistant. 

Yamato-san arrives back in the classroom shortly before the afternoon’s Storytime. The kids are excited that he’s back. 

Iruka is more worried about the note Yamato-san gives him telling him that they had found another photograph of Naruto today. 

*** * * * ***

When Yamato-san asks about Mizuki at lunch a week later, Iruka has a hard time speaking. He corners the undercover officer before the end of school though asking him if they can get some dinner and drinks. 

The officer agrees. 

Over dinner, Iruka tells Yamato-san about their friendship and Mizuki’s jealousy. When Yamato-san inquires about Mizuki’s attitude towards his students, Iruka shrugs. 

“He grew up bullied.” Iruka answers. “Sometimes, I think that he sees in these kids the same bullies he knew.” 

They speak of other things for a while until it’s late, and they part ways to go home. 

*** * * * ***

Iruka doesn’t realize how much he has come to actually like Yamato-san until another officer shows up one day. Officer Gai is loud, energetic, and only Lee-kun seems to really like him. 

When Yamato-san comes back two days later, it’s not only the kids who welcome him back with smiles on their faces. 

Iruka finds himself staring at the undercover officer again at lunch. 

This time, its blatant enough that Kurenai-sensei gives him a nudge and asks about the teaching assistant. 

Iruka is horrified that he has been caught staring and can’t meet Yamato-san’s eyes the rest of the day. 

*** * * * ***

A month later, Iruka is informed that the officers have a lead in the case. They ask Iruka to take the kids out for recess one day at a particular time. Iruka finds himself being extremely cautious, and scolds his students for things that he normally lets them get away with. 

That is when he sees a flash in the bushes separating the playground from the fourth-grade classrooms. 

Yamato-san leaps over the bushes to tackle the intruder, and Iruka struggles to get the kids inside. They seem to understand the urgency however, because they follow without minimal fuss for once. 

*** * * * ***

That afternoon, after Storytime, the Principal stops by the classroom informing Iruka they have caught Naruto’s stalker. Iruka is horrified and betrayed when he finds out it is Mizuki. 

Later still, Yamato-san drops by the classroom. The kids want to know where he’s been, and their faces fall when he tells them it is his last day. 

Yamato-san gets hugs from every student before they head home. 

As they are packing up Iruka turns to the officer and thanks him. He also tells him he was a good TA. Yamato-san answers that he had a good teacher to learn from. 

*** * * * ***

Iruka finds that he misses the officer’s presence in the classroom. The kids do too.

But Anko-san isn’t a bad replacement. 

He thinks it’s the last he’ll see of the officer, so he is surprised when Yamato-san shows up one day, long after school has ended. 

He comes inside Iruka’s classroom, a sheepish smile on his face. 

Iruka looks up at him and asks him why he is here. 

Yamato-san rubs a hand on the back of his neck. 

“I wanted to ask if you’d like to get dinner together later?” 

Iruka finds himself blushing and nodding. “Yes, I would.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This actually could have been developed better and become a longer/better story. But I have so much writing to do right now, so this is all I can spare.


End file.
